


Oh, Baby, Baby

by silentdescant



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Felching, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random kinky pwp. Jared tries out a couple nicknames for Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Baby, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing porn for this fandom. Special thanks to Sulwen for not only looking this over but also getting me into Supernatural in the first place. SO THANKFUL FOR THAT.

Jared backs Jensen up onto the bed, pushing until Jensen sits down and scoots back, making room for Jared to climb up after him. Jared keeps their lips locked together, stealing Jensen’s breath as he guides them both down to the mattress, Jensen’s head on the pillow and Jared straddling his waist. Then he abruptly shifts his weight and climbs off, ending their kiss with a wet smack. He nudges Jensen’s hip.

“C’mon, baby, show me that ass,” he murmurs. Jensen rolls over, both hands trapped beneath his body as he undoes the fly of his jeans, and glances back over his shoulder to roll his eyes at Jared.

“‘Baby’, really?”

Jared grabs the waistband of Jensen’s jeans and helps him squirm out of them, leaving Jensen in just his underwear. Jensen rearranges his arms at his sides and listens to the sounds of Jared stripping off his jeans as well. When Jared slides up against him again, Jensen feels naked skin.

“I could call you Jenny instead,” Jared says as he drops soft kisses up Jensen’s back. He ends the trail at the back of Jensen’s neck, rubbing his lips right below his ear. Jensen shudders even as he turns his head to the side to give Jared more room.

“Don’t—”

“Don’t what?” Jared asks. Jensen can hear the smug tease in his voice.

“Don’t call me that,” Jensen whispers.

“I’ll call you whatever I want,” Jared says firmly. He hooks his fingers into Jensen’s boxer-briefs and drags them down over the curve of his ass, slow and deliberate. “Because this ass is mine.”

Jared dips down and sets his mouth at the base of Jensen’s spine. He swirls his tongue there, then moves to the side to drag his teeth against Jensen’s skin. He bites without warning, taking a wedge of flesh between his teeth and clamping down hard enough to make Jensen flinch, then pulls back and slaps his hand down over the mark, squeezing firmly and bringing blood to the surface of the skin. Jensen’s ass feels hot and flushed, sore where Jared’s teeth dug in, and he muffles a moan into his pillow.

“I could call you ‘boy’,” Jared says. “I like that one. My boy.”

“But I’m older than you.”

Suddenly, Jared’s stretched out on top of him, skin against skin from their shoulders to their knees, his cock thick and riding Jensen’s ass hard with the rocking motion of Jared’s hips. His whisper is harsh and loud in Jensen’s ear. “Yeah,” he says roughly, “but I’m bigger.”

Jared’s hand moves to his cock and Jensen can feel Jared’s fingers, his knuckles against his asshole. But then Jared shifts and the slick, hot head of his cock is pressing into him. Jensen slams his hands against the mattress at either side of his head, clenches his fists around handfuls of the sheets, pushes his upper body up a few inches as he bears down to let Jared in.

He loses his breath and Jared’s weight on top of him is too much to hold; he slips down flat against the bed again, lower lip caught between his teeth as he tries to keep from crying out.

“Yeah, baby, come on,” Jared coaxes in a low, rough voice.

“Jared—”

“Open yourself up for me, baby.”

Jensen moves his hands to his ass without even a second of hesitation, with barely a thought to how humiliatingly desperate he looks, hips raised, spreading his cheeks apart for Jared with his face half-hidden against the pillow.

Jared pushes inside him with shallow little thrusts of his hips, deeper each time but still torturously slow. There’s not enough slick to ease the way and it _burns_ , but Jensen clamps down hard on any noises that bubble up in his throat.

“Shit, you’re tight, aren’t you,” Jared gasps. Jensen can feel the circle of his fingers against his hole, wrapped around his cock as he forces it in.

“Jay, Jared, I can’t…”

“Yeah, you can.” Jensen hears Jared spit into his hand, rub the wetness around his cock, then his weight is back, pinning Jensen flat to the bed. “You can take it, baby. I promise you can.”

Jared’s free hand slithers up and wedges beneath Jensen’s face, cupping his chin and pulling him more to the side. Jared’s thumb presses against Jensen’s lip, flattening it against his teeth, then pushes past it and into Jensen’s mouth.

“Yeah, baby, breathe for me now.”

Jensen opens his mouth wider and sucks in a deep breath. At Jared’s urging, he lets it out slow and controlled, then pulls in another. This time Jared shoves in hard on the exhale and the breath leaves him like he’s been punched in the stomach.

Jared’s hand slips down to Jensen’s throat and rests there, gently cupping his neck while Jensen regains his breath. When Jensen evens out, Jared rocks his hips, thrusting his cock in just a little bit more, and it startles a moan out of Jensen.

“That’s it, baby, let me hear you,” Jared says. “I wanna hear all your pretty little noises, Jenny, I wanna hear how desperate you are for my cock.”

“I can’t, I can’t—”

“Yes, you can. Yes, you can, Jensen, you _will_ take it. Come on, lift up for me, baby.”

They pause for a moment so Jared can rearrange their arms. He pushes Jensen’s hands up above his head and whispers for him to hold on tight, as tight as he needs. Jensen wraps his fingers around the curved iron bars of the headboard and _pulls_. The bars don’t budge and neither does Jensen, but the tension in his arms is a welcome distraction. He exhales hard through his teeth and tries to relax the rest of his body.

Then Jared raises Jensen’s hips a little bit more, putting him fully on his knees, and braces one hand on the bed, butted up against Jensen’s side. He curls his other hand around Jensen’s throat again, and Jensen knows what’s coming, but as usual, doesn’t think to prepare himself for the gradual tightening of Jared’s fingers. Tighter, tighter, tighter, and then Jensen can’t breathe, and he didn’t think to suck in a breath beforehand. 

Jensen is almost to the point of lightheadedness when Jared suddenly releases his grasp and commands, “Breathe now, Jensen.”

Jensen breathes. The rush of oxygen distracts him from Jared’s cock, pushing the last few inches inside him. Jared’s hand squeezes around him again as he pulls out, releases as he thrusts in, a strange stop-start that isn’t long enough to make Jensen dizzy with lack of air, but it does keep him weak, pliant even as the muscles in his arms bulge. He holds onto the headboard like he’s about to fall off a cliff.

Jared drops down on him, his thrusts turning slow and shallow, just rocking their bodies together with his hips pressed to Jensen’s ass. He releases Jensen’s throat and licks along his bicep.

“You are desperate, aren’t you? Such a little slut for me, baby. Tell me.”

“No,” Jensen says, the word grating in his bruised throat. “I can’t.”

“Tell me how much you want to come,” Jared mutters. “Tell me how hard you are for my cock.”

“Oh, fuck, let me come,” Jensen gasps. “Fuck, Jared.”

“Tell me.” He bites Jensen’s arm, hard enough for his sharp canines to sting, probably hard enough to leave a bruise that won’t disappear for a while. Jensen shivers.

“God, your cock,” he says. “ _Fuck_. Jared, please.”

“What about it, baby? What about my cock?”

“I want it, I want it. Dammit, Jared, fuck me.”

Jared slides his hands gently over Jensen’s arms and shoulders, up into his hair and down to his sides, then back again. All while not moving his hips at all. Jensen groans.

“I like your hair longer like this,” Jared says nonsensically. He combs his fingers through it, petting Jensen like he’s one of their dogs.

“Jared, please, come on.”

“Wish you could grow it out for the show,” Jared continues. “So I could do this all the time.”

Jared’s hand tightens into a fist and he yanks Jensen’s head back, driving forward with a quick, hard thrust that forces Jensen’s back into a deep arch. Jared pushes one hand down on Jensen’s hip to hold him still and starts picking up speed again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jensen groans, long and drawn out and broken as Jared’s thrust push the breath from his body. He feels wound up so tight, winded and aching all over.

“Are you close, baby? Listen, Jen, are you listening? Can you come from this? I know you can, baby, I know you can do it, come on.”

The burning lessens, Jared’s cock slicked with precome and spit, and Jensen finally relaxes and opens up for him, but the fullness is still there, the wide stretch that aches down deep, and it’s nice, a good sort of ache. An ache that feels more like a tight knot waiting to be released. It doesn’t take much longer for Jensen to reach that whiplash shock of orgasm, and it leaves him breathless and dazed like Jared’s just knocked him out.

Once the tension bleeds out of him, once he’s lax beneath Jared, Jensen finally blinks his eyes open and mumbles into the pillow. He’s mostly sure Jared can hear him. “Fuck yeah, Jay, do it hard. Let me feel you come, Jared, fill me up and let me feel it, please. Please, Jay.”

Jared keeps fucking him through his orgasm, breathing hard against the shell of Jensen’s ear as he finally slows and collapses on top of him. “Mmmm, I could just stay here all day,” he slurs. He’s warm and heavy on Jensen’s back and it’s not entirely uncomfortable, but Jensen protests on principle.

“Fuck you, get off.”

“I just did.”

Jensen wishes his had the energy to roll his eyes. Instead, he just closes them. “I hate you.”

“You love me,” Jared replies. “And you love my cock. In your ass.”

He’s in no position to deny that, so Jensen wiggles his hips a little and squeezes around Jared, startling a breathless chuckle out of him. “Yeah,” Jensen sighs.

“You like it any way you can get it.”

“I’d like you to shut up and let me sleep.”

Jared licks Jensen’s ear. “You’re in the wet spot.”

“I _am_ the wet spot.”

“Oh, fuck,” Jared says, and with a burst of energy, he pulls out and slides down to sit between Jensen’s spread legs. “Shit, let me see you, baby.”

Jensen grunts and tips his ass up for Jared’s probing fingers. Jared slips two into him, which doesn’t feel like that much after Jared’s cock just tore him apart. Jared thrusts a few times, twisting and pulling and stretching, and Jensen feels little shocks of arousal like jolts of electricity deep in his belly.

“Fuck,” Jared breathes. “I can feel it in you. I need…”

Then his fingers are gone and his tongue is there instead, licking around Jensen’s hole and eventually dipping into him, thrusting inside for a taste of his own come.

“Shit, Jared, what…”

After a moment, Jared comes up and grabs Jensen’s thigh to turn him over. Jensen rolls easily, settling onto his back with his arms sprawled out, lazy and sated. Jared leans over him, smiling in the way that means he has something up his sleeve, or he would if he was wearing sleeves.

Before Jensen can ask, Jared smears his fingers across Jensen’s mouth, painting his lips with slick come. Jensen licks a bit of it off his upper lip.

“Damn, Jen.”

“What?” Jensen can feel the weird texture of the come drying on his mouth and he fights not to wipe it off.

“Just so fucking hot.” Jared leans down and kisses him, quick and eager, then settles down at his side. “So fucking good for me. Baby.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
